The present invention relates generally to selective call radio alerting devices, as for example to paging receivers of the kind which can be carried on the person of a user.
There has been a substantial demand for personal radio receivers or pagers so that the user can receive a message at any time, thereby establishing a continuous communication link with some other person or station. These pager devices generally include a carrying case containing a radio receiver of appropriate design, with a battery power supply, an antenna and a signalling means. The case usually has some form of fastening means for attaching it securely, preferably to an article of clothing worn by the user. Such pagers normally are small enough to be clipped to such clothing as, for example, the belt.
It is desirable that the pager be easily and quickly detachable from the belt or other article of clothing and that it can be worn comfortably thereon. Heretofore, the fastening means has been attached in a fixed relation to the pager case with the result that the orientation of the case relative to the body of a user has been fixed by the orientation of the fastening means on the article of clothing of the user.
With the advent of display pagers, the orientation of the information display, in addition to the orientation of the pager case, is of great concern to the user, as is the location of the control switches for responding to or otherwise modifying the operation of the pager. When the pagere is to be used or a display is to be observed, the user frequently must remove the pager from its fastening means or supporting receptacle. It would be desirable to have a supporting receptacle wherein the paging device not only is detachably secured thereto for convenient attachment and removal, but a combination wherein the paging device can be adjusted to a position of easy visual observation and control activation without completely removing the paging device from the receptacle.
The present invention is directed to providing a new and improved paging receiver and supporting receptacle which satisfies this need.